


visit

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ringou visiting their father's grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	visit

"I _told_ you you should’ve worn something heavier,” Gou admonishes her brother, bumping into him playfully.

Rin pulls his scarf closer to his face with a pout. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he mumbles, rolling his eyes. “I’m too used to Australia weather, alright?” He shivers and sinks deeper into his jacket.

Gou just laughs at him and latches herself onto his arm to warm him up. Maybe also because they begin their walk up the steep hill, and she doesn’t want to fall. It’s especially slippery with the path having been frozen over.

A silence washes over them as they walk up the path. It’s not awkward silence; perhaps more like a reverent one. Rin pries his arm from his little sister’s grip, but instead of pulling away completely, he throws it over her shoulder, bringing her close.

The silence continues for a while, carrying on long after they come to stand in front of their father’s grave.

Gou nuzzles into her brother’s side, looking up to gauge his expression. His jaw is set, and his face is emotionless. She frowns a bit, snuggling more into him.

She hears him sigh, and soon he starts to talk. “It sucks,” Rin says, breathing out an almost bitter laugh, “I feel like i forget more and more about him every year.” His voice gets softer as he murmurs, “Soon I feel like I won’t remember anything.”

"At least you remember _some_ things," Gou mumbles, laying her head against his shoulder, "I don’t remember anything about him."

Rin turns his head to look at her, slightly alarmed. “You don’t?” he asks, furrowing his brows. She doesn’t meet his eyes as she shakes her head. He sighs, turning to fully hug her. They’re quiet again for a while. Without even thinking about it, Rin starts rocking back and forth gently.

"It’s understandable," he offers, whispering, "you were young - we were _both_ young. I’m surprised _I_ even remember anything, really.” His sister keeps quiet, hiding her face in his shoulder, and Rin sighs again. “He really loved you, y’know.”

Her interest piqued, Gou lifts her head a bit, just enough to meet his eyes with her apprehensive gaze. “Really?” she squeaks.

Rin smiles a bit. “Yeah,” he answers, reaching out to brush a piece of hair out of her face. “He was really happy to have a girl. He never wanted to let you go.”

Gou half smiles at him, hugging him tighter. She buries her head into his shoulder again. Her voice sounds muffled when she mumbles, “Thank you, nii-chan.”

Her big brother smiles again, leaning down to kiss her head. “Yeah, yeah,” Rin says, tucking her head under his chin. “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that it's quite possible that gou remembers nothing of her father. also that gou and rin are less than a year apart in age. did you


End file.
